Harper
Harper is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and is a protagonist in "Access Denied" and "A Journey's End?". She is voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown. Biography Appearance Harper appears to be an inventor who wears a yellow jumpsuit outfit with a brown hoodie, black goggles, black gloves and black shoes. She also has white hair, black eyes, grey eyebrows and dark skin. Personality Harper is portrayed to be an intelligent individual with a brave and resilient personality. At first, she appears apprehensive and unfriendly. However, as the story progresses, she proves herself to be both loyal and caring towards Jesse's Gang. She is also a great inventor and is responsible for inventing PAMA and the Mind Control Headset, but appears to suffer from loneliness as a result of her isolation. As a result, she created several robotic greeters named after Crown Mesa's citizens to help her cope with this (which Jesse judges her for). She programmed the robotic greeters so they can tell her to forgive herself, showing that she blames herself for all the trouble PAMA has caused. While apprehensive about befriending others, she is also very loyal to those she does befriend, such as Jesse's Gang, to the point in which she is willing to stand up to Hadrian at one point. Harper also has a habit of eavesdropping on other people. Quotes Trivia *Harper is the original inventor of PAMA. *Harper is the second person to have created a major antagonist in the series (PAMA), after Ivor created the Wither Storm. **However, her creation turned against her by will rather than its creator's command. *When Jesse is wearing the Mind Control Headset, he/she can see the text "HARPER v 1.0.43.10" on-screen. * As a member of the Old Builders, she is known to have helped create The Portal Network. *As shown in a painting of her and a young PAMA, Harper used to have black hair. This also suggests that, either Harper created PAMA long before the events of the game, or her hair grew white from stress caused by PAMA's betrayal. *Harper somewhat looks like an older version of Olivia. *Harper also seems like the Old Builders counterpart to Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. *At the end of Episode 8, Harper said that she would try to help the townspeople of Crown Mesa rebuild, saying that even though that was not her original home, it was the closest thing she had. This suggests that Harper came from another world. Earlier on in the episode, Harper mentions that she was from the Old Builder's World. *She is the only confirmed Old Builder to appear in more than one episode. *Harper might've known Soren the Architect, because she has a book by him called, "The Redstone Heart, by Soren." *Harper and Otto are the only known good Old Builders. * Harper's final fate in Episode 8 depends on whether or not Jesse defends her from the citizens of Crown Mesa in Episode 7. ** If Jesse does, they will supposedly accept Harper back into their community, and after Jesse gets the Atlas and can find his/her way home, Harper will return to Crown Mesa and help her old friends recover from PAMA. ** If Jesse doesn't defend Harper, the citizens of Crown Mesa will reject her and, after Jesse gets the Atlas, Harper will either find a new home world, or help Otto fix the Builder Games. Jesse can suggest that she come with them (The New Order of the Stone), but while she appreciates the offer, she will reject it, as she feels she can't keep tacking herself on to other people's lives. Gallery Harper1.jpg|Harper meeting Jesse in Crown Mesa. In Harper's lab with Ivor and Jessie.jpeg|Harper walking with Ivor and Jesse to her lab Harper being carried away by Lucas, who is riding a spider.jpeg|Harper being carried away by mind controlled Lukas who's riding on a spider. (Determinant) Harper with young PAMA .jpeg|Harper, when she first created PAMA HarperButActuallyTrnsparentGodEveryoneOnThisPageSeemsLikeKids.png 9c2f0055726f4e45ab637a6d725a8e5a.png|The moment after Harper opened the secret slot for Jesse. Mind Controlled Harper.PNG|Mind Controlled Harper Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (2).png|Harper after being unchipped HarpersSecretLab 2.png|Harper with Jesse and Ivor. Mcsm ep8 portal hallway outside.png|Harper in the Old Builders world talking to Lukas. Mcsm ep8 HarperTalkingtoJesse.jpg|Harper talking to Jesse in the respawn zone for The Games. Mcsm ep8 HarpergivingPickaxestoJesse.jpg|Harper giving two enchanted Diamond Pickaxes to Jesse. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Harper helping Jesse make a deal with Hadrian. Mcsm ep7 recess.png|Harper waiting for Jesse to put the Redstone Heart in. Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-32-10.jpg|Harper talking to Ivor|link=Harper Horizon33_13-11-2016_1-25-18.jpg|Harper with Jesse and Ivor.|link=Harper Horizon33_15-11-2016_23-34-14.jpg|Harper pushing the gang to The Games Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Old Builders Category:PAMA Victims Category:Redstonists Category:Crown Mesa Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters